mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Jump
|caption = Sonic using Spring Jump on Sky Sanctuary Zone. |universe = |user = |effect = Sonic bounces high into the air off a spring he leaves behind. }} Spring Jump ( ) is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sonic jumps off of a spring that appears directly below him, launching himself into the air. When used on the ground, the spring is left behind for Sonic or any other character jump onto, which bounces them lower than the special move itself does. When used in the air, the spring becomes a weak projectile that deals 6% damage and weak knockback if it hits an opponent on the way down and bounces once after reaching the ground. Unlike many other up special moves, Sonic's does not leave him helpless, allowing him to attack immediately afterwards. This move, which acts as Sonic's recovery, provides decent vertical height. However, it provides mediocre horizontal recovery even when angled to the left or right. Also, after Sonic uses this move, he cannot use any of his special attacks until he lands. He also loses the ability to use his midair jump even when he uses the grounded version or when he does not use it while performing the move in the air. Origin bouncing off of springs in ''Sonic the Hedgehog''.]] Springs have been one of the most common elements in the ''Sonic'' franchise ever since they first appeared in the original ''Sonic the Hedgehog''. In this game, springs are either colored red or yellow, with the red springs bouncing Sonic higher than the yellow springs. They are usually used to allow Sonic to access higher parts of the levels, or, if the spring is sideways, allow Sonic to run faster. The design was changed in Sonic Adventure and has remained the same since, featuring the spring being red and blue with a yellow star in the center. In SSF2, its shape is based on the original spring, but its design is taken from Sonic Adventure. Gallery Screenshots Sonic and the Spring.png|Sonic using the grounded version of the move on Bomb Factory. Spring Jump - Air.png|Sonic using the aerial version of the move on Gangplank Galleon. Spring Jump.png|Sonic standing next to the spring left by the grounded version of the move on Green Hill Zone. Tails jumps the Spring.png| jumping on the spring on Central Highway. Spring falling.png|The spring left by the aerial version of the move. Early designs Sonichedgehog.png|Sonic using an early design of the move, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Spring Jump 3.png|The spring left by the grounded version of the move. Spring Jump 5.png|The spring left by the aerial version of the move. Trivia *There was a glitch in which if Sonic uses any attack (with the exception of his down aerial) immediately after using his up special move, he can use his up special move again, making him have an infinite recovery. This was later fixed in the v0.6 demo. *Much like 's Spin Attack and 's , Spring Jump was improved, in terms of horizontal recovery, from its Super Smash Bros. Brawl counterpart. It allows Sonic to move freely during both the rise and the fall, unlike SSBB, where he could only control the direction after peak height was reached. *Prior to Beta, Sonic was able to use Bounce Attack after using Spring Jump. This was the only special move he could use afterwards. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe